The Runaway
by Mel Gutierrez
Summary: What if Jocelyn had come home a bit earlier? What if she had time to save her damned son? Jocelyn must take the child she never wanted and her child into hiding. Will her son's nature show or will nurture save him?
1. Chapter 1

Jocelyn Fairchild rode horseback back to her family manor. Her son, along with her mother and father were waiting for her. She didn't have much of a plan but she knew she had to get far away where neither Valentine nor the Clave could find her. Tears were streaming down her face now. What if she couldn't make it in time, the young mother thought, What if Valentine already left with Jonathan? She couldn't think of that now, all she had left was hope. If she didn't have that what would she have? She trusted that her parents wouldn't allow Valentine to leave with their grandson.

Jocelyn had ridden for what seemed like hours when in reality it was most likely about ten minutes. Alicante wasn't that far from the Fairchild Manor. As she had approached her home she saw that it was still intact. That must have meant that her husband might have left Idris altogether. Is it possible that Valentine gave up on her? Or maybe he was waiting for her. She slowed her horse and jumped off. Jocelyn sprinted towards her home. She approached the front door and quietly opened it in the event that if Valentine had gotten home she could go in unnoticed. On the bloodstained carpet her father was on his back. Blood had come out of his mouth and there was a dagger still attached to his body. Jocelyn let out a silent cry. "Ave Atque Vale, Father," she said as she closed her father's eyes.

Holding in her tears, Jocelyn tiptoed upstairs and made a left where Jonathan's room is. With her back to the wall sat her mother. "Jocelyn," she muttered as she saw her walk to her side. "Jonathan is in his room, but Valentine left just now," she continued.

"Mother you have to get up," Jocelyn told her mother. "We have to take Jonathan and leave the Clave behind. The only way to be safe is to live mundane lives."

"I'm sorry but I can't," her mother said as she raised her wrinkled hands. They were covered in blood. "I should have seen it coming, I shouldn't have let you marry that monster."

"I love you mother, and please forgive me for everything I did you didn't approve of," Jocelyn said, her voice shakey. She went to the floor and embraced her mother for as long as she could. "I'm pregnant," she revealed.

"Be safe, my daughter, and don't let that bastardos anywhere near this child," she said. It was obvious that her mother was trying to mask her pain. Jocelyn forced herself up and tried with all her might not to look back, for if she were to make one last glance at her dying mother she New she wouldn't be able to handle the pain and she needed to be strong for her Jonathan.

She opened the door and Jonathan was asleep in his crib. She took a blanket and rapped her sleeping son in it. She walked out of the room. Her mother's eyes were shut. She stifled a cry as she carried her son down the stairs. Jocelyn went to the living room to grab a photograph before she left when suddenly she heard a voice from behind. "Leaving so soon my love," Valentine said.

"Valentine, please," she continued, "Just let me leave with my son, you already killed my mother and father the least you could do is let us escape."

"I trusted you Jocelyn, and this is your punishment," he said pointing at her father, "You threw all my trust away by siding with those demons."

"Downworlders, and let me note that your friend is one of them," Jocelyn explained.

"No Lucian is dead, he was killed and replaced by a demon." He took a few steps closer towards his wife.

"Get away from me you monster. How dare you talk about Lucian like that when you did they same to your own son."

Jocelyn was ready to pull out a blade to insure a safe escape when Lucian burst threw the doors. "Don't take any steps closer to Jocelyn."

"This is none of your business, werewolf," Valentine yelled. Jocelyn heard Jonathan start to cry. She rocked the child as the men in the room argued. Lucian pinned down Valentine to let Jocelyn escape but Valentine was too strong for even Lucian's werewolf strength. He pushed him back and Lucian went flying across the room. Jocelyn ran to her friend's aid. He cried in pain. "Lucian," she cooed as she held her son tightly, "I'm here for you."

Lucian told Jocelyn, "Leave while you can."

"No, you have to come with us," she replied.

"My dear wife you aren't going anywhere with this werewolf. You will stay here with our child and we're leaving at once," Valentine said. The calmness in his voice brought chills down Jocelyn's spine.

"No, I already sent for the Clave, they'll be here any minute ready to kill, just enough time for me to leave."

"Don't be such a fool Jocelyn," he smiled, "You saw it with your own eyes, do you really think the Clave has enough time to come to your help."

All of a sudden five men and three women charged in through the door. "Valentine Morgenstern," yelled one of the women, "On the behalf of the Clave, the Children of the moon are here to take you in."

He let out a menacing laugh. "You are mistaken if you think a pack of animals can bring me down now," he said with each word sounding louder than the one before.

He pulled out his dagger positioning it under the helpless Lucian's neck. "Jocelyn I want you to pack all my belongings you can into a suitcase," Valentine commanded, "We're leaving tonight." She could see the others in the room stiffen like her.

Jocelyn did as she was told leaving Jonathan behind. She ran up the stairs trying not to think of all the worst possible situations. But strangely that was all she could think of. She thought of how Valentine must be slitting her friend's neck right then and there. Or maybe he would wait for her so that he could do it in front of her. Or maybe even kill them all while he had the chance. Putting all thoughts aside she shoved anything that belonged to Valentine in a suitcase she found that matched her own. With the suitcase filled up she ran back downstairs. She left the suitcase next to Valentine and took a seat on the floor with her son on her lap.

"Now, Jocelyn, there are two bodies outside, I need you to bring them inside." Jocelyn got her son and started walking towards the door just when Valentine gave them a cold stare. "Leave the boy here," he told Jocelyn. Jocelyn reluctantly let go of her son's hand. She walked past her father's limp corpse. By now most of the werewolves that had come to our rescue left. There were two who stayed behind to protect Lucian. Outside of the Manor there were no bodies lying around. She made a quick glance towards a bed of flowers and there they were. A father and son lying side by side covered in scarlet colored blood. It was still fresh. She got closer and recognized the face of the father immediately. Michael Wayland. So that meant the you boy must be his son, who was the same age as her Jonathan. She brought in the boy first. He was a bit heavier than Jonathan. She laid him by the staircase and quickly went back for Michael. Michael was twice her size so she struggled dragging him inside. She laid their lifeless bodies side by side closing their eyes and saying, "Ave Atque Vale, Wayland Family."

In the next room Valentine still had a dagger to Lucian's throat. "Now that we're ready to leave I'll finish up the rest," Valentine said. He dug his dagger into Lucian's neck making blood to seep from it.

"Please don't," Jocelyn interrupted.

"Jocelyn, no I should have done this the moment we found him bitten," Valentine said.

In a moment of desperation, Jocelyn revealed something she hoped Valentine would never know. "I'm pregnant," Jocelyn blurted out.

Valentine seemed caught off guard for the first time ever. "What?" The voice she heard came from Valentine which surprised her, it didn't sound like him. Within a split second Lucian had tackled Valentine who didn't notice until he was on the floor.

"Run Jocelyn," Lucian yelled. She left her suitcase and took her son out of her house. She ran as fast as she could to the door. The werewolves that we're watching were already by Lucian's side. Jocelyn carried her son in her arms as she ran to the horse she had taken. She sat Jonathan on the horse and the sat herself in back of him. She went as fast as she could. She didn't care about which direction she was going in as long as it led her out of Idris and away from the Shadowhunters.


	2. Chapter 2

Jocelyn was in the motel room she rented out in Paris. She finally got Jonathan to sleep. He lied asleep next to her unaware of the current situation. She let out a silent sob. All she could do was fear for Valentine's return. But she trusted that Lucian had turned him into the Clave. As she was about to fall asleep there was a knock on the door. She felt a pang in her chest fearing the unknown. She walked slowly towards the door and peeked through the peephole. On the other side of the door was Lucian. He looked exhausted; there were dark circles under his eyes and his hair was wet with sweat. Jocelyn opened the door to let him in and he nearly fainted as he ran inside.

"Jocelyn," he whimpered, "They're dead... They're all dead."

"What are you talking about Lucian," she said confused.

"Valentine and some of whom were in the Circle, got the upper hand," Jocelyn sat him down on a seat next to the bed Jonathan was in, "When a group of them came and killed most of my pack who had come to help us. I barely escaped."

"Was anyone following you," she asked concerned.

"No, not that I noticed but to be safe we should leave now," he explained. "What names have you been using?"

"My own, why?"

"From now on you can't be a Fairchild," he told Jocelyn.

Trusting Lucian she carefully carried her resting child. As she brought him to her arms she couldn't help but notice his eyes flutter open. They were black. Sometimes she wished her son would have been born with her eyes. Maybe she could have loved him then. But if were it not for the horrible experiment Valentine had done she would have never left her husband. Then what would he have done to their unborn child? Jocelyn ran out of the room right behind Lucian. He went straight to a full street to haul a taxi. They waited a minute or two before a taxi stopped.

"Où allez-vous," said the taxi driver as they entered his cab.

"I'm sorry we don't understand," Jocelyn replied.

"Where too," he said in his heavy French accent.

"The closest bus station," Lucian commanded.

The French man drove off. Jocelyn set Jonathan's head onto her lap and he fell asleep quickly.

Lucian was in the front seat as quiet as ever. Jocelyn didn't blame him though considering what he had just gone through. Not only were dozens of his men killed at the Accords Hall, those who went to rescue us were killed by Valentine's men. He was a shadowhunter before he was ever a werewolf. He'd seen many people die before but this seemed different. The emotional bond that he had with his pack wasn't like those of a shadowhunter that weren't marital or a parabatai bond. And maybe it was even deeper than that. He was of course their leader. The cab dropped them off at the bus station. When they bought the tickets they had to wait an hour for the next bus to Portugal where Jocelyn would take a ship to America. They sat on plastic chairs in the bus station.

"You know," Lucian told Jocelyn, "What you did was stupid."

"What, run away from the Clave or tell Valentine I'm pregnant," Jocelyn told him.

"Both," he answered.

"But did you really think-"

"Yes," Lucian interrupted, "I do think you could have kept it from him. So now he has even more reason to find you and take you back."

Before Jocelyn could say anything a voice coming from an old lady in the front desk spoke up something she didn't understand in French. All she heard was the word PORTUGAL.

"Come on Jocelyn," Lucian said taking Jonathan off her arms. He was still asleep. It was almost strange thinking about how much Jonathan had slept when both Lucian and Jocelyn couldn't seem to sleep at all. But Jonathan was just a child, and he didn't understand the situation.

Jocelyn followed Lucian to the bus where a woman was hole-punching tickets. She spoke something in French neither Lucian nor Jocelyn understood. "Pardon but we don't speak French," Jocelyn told her quietly.

"Ehm," she spoke barely understandable , "I said welcome aboard Mister and Misses Garroway. By the way you have a beautiful child."

Jocelyn stared at Lucian confused. He quickly moved Jocelyn onto the bus. They took their seats and Jocelyn sat down with Jonathan quietly on her lap.

"Remember what I said about alias," Lucian continued, "And keeping a low profile?"

Jocelyn nodded.

"This is how we're going to do it," he revealed.

"By forcing me to marry you," Jocelyn blurted.

"I'm not forcing you to do anything, all I want to do is help you escape," he said calmly.

"I'm sorry Lucian it's just," She continued without finishing her sentence, "Why can't we have a normal life."

"Define normal," Lucian asked.

"Like mundane," Jocelyn explained.

"I think what you were actually looking for was why did we have the misfortune of meeting Valentine," he said, "I mean who knows if I would have had the fortune of meeting you if we were mundane."

Jocelyn didn't want to talk anymore. She lied her head on Lucian's shoulder and closed her eyes. Lucian slowly faced Jocelyn, his best friend and the love of his life. Gently he kissed her forehead as she dozed off to sleep. He then looked down at Jonathan. He remembered what Jocelyn had told him about her son. "He's not normal," she told him tearfully, "He's a monster." Whenever she looked at him Lucian never saw love. It wasn't like that when she was pregnant and before he was turned. Jocelyn always talked about her son how he would be the greatest shadowhunter who ever lived. She always thought he would get her green eyes or maybe even her red curls. She'd hoped he'd be a spitting image of her. Now Lucian could see how Jocelyn couldn't love her child. He was all Morgenstern and not a shed of Fairchild. Surely a child that had so much of his father had to be as horrible as him. Lucian made a vow that night, he would love Jocelyn's child, both of them as his own no matter how much like Valentine they were. He looked down at Jonathan then up to the sleeping Jocelyn and could definitely see a future with them. Lucian quickly fell into a deep sleep hoping to forget what happened to his pack.

By morning they were in Portugal. From there they immediately went to find a boat to America. The earliest boat was to New York so that's where they were going. They felt a sudden relief when they got to New York as if they could be as careless as they wanted to be, but they still had a lot to worry about. Hiding from Valentine, the most dangerous shadowhunter of their time, would probably be the most difficult thing they would ever do. Lucian and Jocelyn knew Valentine more than anyone so that was somewhat of an advantage but they knew that they would never be truly safe from Valentine. One day he would come back but when he did they would be ready. Jocelyn had a potion made that was strictly for one situation, Valentine's return. But for now all they were going to do was relax until the baby was born.

9 Months Later

Jocelyn was in her white hospital room. Some tubes were connected to her wrist which were attached to some machine. Mundane technology still surprised her but she knew she'd get the hang of it. She looked to her left and there was her little Clarissa. Her baby girl, Clarissa Adele Fray. Luke, as Lucian told her to call him from now on, was with Jonathan on his way to her room. As soon as Jocelyn got out of the hospital with her daughter she would take her to Magnus Bane to perform a ritual done on every shadowhunter child. Jocelyn didn't want to but both Luke and Magnus insisted. They knew both her children would be safer that way. Jocelyn was tired from the delivery so she closed her eyes hoping for some rest. But was quickly awaken by a sudden crash. She quickly got up and peeked through the door. All she saw was people screaming and running in terror. Jocelyn was suddenly flung to the floor by the door. To her terror the person she least expected to be here for her was waiting for her. It was her husband.

"Did you really think you could hide my dear," Valentine said calmly. His were crossed to the back of his black suit. His black eyes made him seem like a vicious animal staring at his prey. He took a slow step one after the other getting

"Well I did it for this long didn't I," Jocelyn retorted.

"8 months, 3 weeks and 4 days," he mentioned.

"What," Jocelyn said confused.

"That's how long you've been gone," Valentine's gaze went straight to Clarissa. "So you know what that means."

"No," Jocelyn muttered.

Valentine slowly walked to his daughter while Jocelyn quickly ran up to her. Before she could reach her daughter Valentine tugged her hair. She screeched in pain. Jocelyn fell back to the floor with Valentine's fist still held onto a bundle of her hair. He bent down on one knee and whispered into her ear, "Now Jocelyn, love, I need you to stay here on the ground if you ever want to see our children again." He let go and walked to his daughters crib. He looked at her curiously and then to her name on her wrist band. "Fray," he asked, "Now our little,"- he paused to look at her name-" Clarissa Adele needs a true nephlim name. This girl is going to be special so of course we'll need to change it." He cooed his daughter to sleep and rocked her back and forth as she began to cry. She immediately went back to sleep to the sound of her father's voice. "I always loved my mother and yours was such an angel to me, well at least until a few moment before death. How about Seraphina Adele Morgenstern?"

"Go to hell," Jocelyn spat.

"Now now dear, not in front of the child," he said jokingly.

"Jocelyn," someone mumbled from the door. It was Luke holding Jonathan. He and Jonathan were covered in blood, Luke's blood.

"Let go of my son, you filthy animal," Valentine snarled.

Luke walked to Jocelyn with what little strength he had left and sat her son down next to her. "I'm sorry," he mouthed as he collapsed.

Jocelyn screamed in terror. "How could you to this," she exclaimed. "He was our best friend!"

"No, he stopped being my friend after he turned," he said calmly. "Let's go Jocelyn," he ordered. He held baby Clarissa in his arms and made Jocelyn stand up.

Just as they were on their way out Jocelyn's mother came through the door and yelled, "Don't give up my child, I love you and I don't want you to surrender to that monster." Now Jocelyn knew she was going crazy because this couldn't be possible. She turned around and Luke wasn't on the ground anymore and Valentine wasn't at her side. She was suddenly alone in the room with a huge belly. Then she felt something, a sharp pain. It was a contraction. She shut her eyes and reopened them to see she was on her bed and it was wet. Her water broke. She woke Jonathan who was in a deep slumber and rushed to call a cab.

XXX

Jocelyn was in labor for ten hours. The pain was terrible since she couldn't use any sort of rune this time around. She had just woken up from the last time she will rest well in a few years now. Jonathan was next to his new sister admiring her. Luke was also in the room making sure Jonathan didn't do anything like knock over his sister's crib or run out of the room. "I assume you are now well rested," Luke told Jocelyn.

"Yes, thank you for coming here to look after Jonathan. I'm glad I got some sleep," Jocelyn replied.

"Don't worry about it," He answered, "I love taking care of Jonathan. Besides who else is he going to go to when he wants to get away from all the girls." Jocelyn chuckled at the idea of Jonathan going to Luke for advice on girls.

"Mommy," Jonathan sang.

"Yes, Jonathan," Jocelyn replied.

"Sister," he asked pointing at Clarissa.

At first she was hesitant to answer but then knew what to say, "Yes." Jonathan grinned and laughed at his younger sister. She didn't know why she said that though. When she looked at him all she could see was evil, but could she change that.


End file.
